


Meet the pack.

by MariaEPotter



Series: The Grace pack. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AJ can't take care of herself, AJ is Alice Jekyll Grace, Charles is responsible for taking care of them, Coffee Addiction, Kyle can't be trusted, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaEPotter/pseuds/MariaEPotter
Summary: Between working and caring for two adults Charlie does not have time to rest.





	Meet the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first history here and i'm gonna have to apologise for my bad english(not my first language).

Most of the time Charles liked his life, had great friends, a beautiful girlfriend, a good job, food in his belly and a roof over his head but on days like this he would rather not have moved to the town of Maze.  
 To start his roommates were weirder than normal, AJ a physical engineer had spent another sleepless night working on her latest project and the only things that kept her awake and lightly functional were coffee and energetic, her other colleague Kyle a Journalist was on the phone talking to one of his sources about his new story and it seemed that he had taken too much energy drinks. While Charlie made waffles Ky left without eating because he had an important breakfast.  
 Maybe it's good to talk about them, Alice Jekyll Grace or how she prefers AJ was tall, lean from forget to eat in favor of work, her face pale by lack of sun was framed by large blue eyes always moving as if analyzing everything around her and her hair was in a loose braid. Today her usual clothes had been changed by a purple blouse, dark jeans and her motorcycle jacket. Baring and hostility were her best friends even more when she was tired and never talked about her family.  
 Kyle Bates had Brazilian offspring and was proud of such with brown hair, black eyes and the start of a beard looked like a heartthrob of the soap operas that we watched when it did not have anything better on the TV. He was easily distracted for matters that were not work but would do anything if it meant protecting those he considers family.  
 I am the normal and mature of the three, I have blonde hair, brown eyes and I could not lie to save my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me at the commentaries if you would like me to make a series out of this.


End file.
